Hacker
by little-hellsing
Summary: I do not own the characters of this story. except for one.... young hacker learns a lesson or two when hacking into a secret organisation.
1. Chapter 1

Lapdog of hellsing's mistress

My P.O.V

As I was busily typing in a another code. A truck load of mersonaries had made their way out of the armored truck, and it hastly up the stairs towards my appartment. I had to be quick.

I heard a loud crash. "oh god they've already made it to the second level. I gotta get out of here" suddenely I heard a laugh "oh the contraire we're already here" I turned around in utter fear and saw a man clad in red. Sitting on my writing desk, just across from me.

Integra's P.O.V

"hmmmm, you got the hacker alucard" I said as he carried her out in his arms, as the wild geese walked behind him walked behind him. "she's only a child, and she was easy to take-out. It was like taking candy from a baby" he laughed "where taking her back to hellsing manor to deal with" I said getting back into the car.

Just as he made it in the truck I could see how he was looking at her when they drove off. "walter" I said as he turned to look at me "yes sir integra" he said bowing his head from where he sat in front on the driver-side.

"I would like you to go get the child's belongings and including her computer. Hopefully it's a laptop" I commanded

"right away sir" he said getting out and going to get her belongings.

my P.O.V

as I (adrupptly) woke up. The truck had just stopped and I was lying in this mans arms (with a saw jaw and stomach might i add). "I wouldn't move child" he said "it could be your last" then chuckled softly under his breath as he looked down at me. As he carried me inside I thought 'man that guy knows how to throw a punch' putting a hand to my hand head to try stop the dizziness. Just then he laughed "what the hell you laughin at" I said angrily. He stopped and looked at me "you" he said went on towards our destination.

I didn't much like him. Or his attitude. it was like being stuck in a room with a ... a... there is no words on how to contimplate his character other than... a self-ritios, two face, cocky BEEP! (the words been beeped out. which are too verbal.).


	2. consiqunces

**Me: i'm back with another chapter.. ready for you to read... (looks around but see nothing... happy not to see anything) **

**Alucard: thought to soon... little-hellsing (laughs like crazy as i jump screaming 10 feet in the air)**

**Me: ALUCARD!!!!! i thought i told you not to do that (catches breath)**

**Alucard: (still laughing like mad) you're to easy to scare**

**Me: (grabs a silver bat goes to smash his across the face) grrrrrrrrrr**

**Integra: Don't even think about Little-Hellsing **

**Me: but... (Integra gives me death glare) fine (through bat on ground purposely getting Alucards foot)**

**Alucard: grrrrrr (chasing after me with jackal in hand)**

**Integra: (rubs temples in frustrations) well since the author has... her hands full. i'll say the disclaimer.. little-hellsing doesn't't own hellsing or it's characters.**

* * *

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT STUFF. NOR HAVE I DONE THAT STUFF BEFORE OR EVER" I said absolutely gob-smacked at the news. 

"well you should have thought twice, when hacking into my organization" said Integra "because know you will be working here from know on... as of know you will train with my vampires at night... and work along-side with Walter during the day doing cleaning jobs and etc am i clear" her tone thick with vengeance and anger. I backed off quiet a bit scared of her.

"AM I CLEAR CHILD" she said total uproar of anger. "yes sir" I said totally scared and didn't care who saw. but knew no-one could ever scare me as much as my other boss could. Never not in a million years.

"good" she said sitting in her chair and lighting a smoke "know you'll be sleeping down in the basement with the vampires from know on" she said sounding more calmer than she really was. I nodded not wanting to upset her any more. Suddenly a butler came through the door "Miss Sommers this is Walter you'll be working with him during the day... oh and Walter will show you your room now" said Integra as she filled out some paper work.

As I followed walter hesitantly down into the basement. It felt cold and dark. To dark for my liking. "I hope you don't mind if I that pry into why you hacked into the hellsing organisation Miss Sommers" said Walter as he stopped at the room's door that I wound be staying in. I kept eye contact with Walter and said "I did as I was told... nothing more... nothing less" I said looking away. As I made it through the treshhold of my new room I saw Alucard sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. What's he doing in here I thought to myself. He smiled waiting for you so we can have a chat he thought back to me.


	3. meeting seras victoria

**Me: Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter... and Alucard I swear if you scare this time I'm gonna dent your reputation sooo bad a nerd is going to be scarier than you got it ( I said looking around for him)**

**Integra: You can relax he's in the dungeons sulking because of you**

**Me: (smiles happily)...**

**Integra: so are you going to go on with the story or sit around her and talk all day.**

**Me: fine give me a minute and it'll be up and running ( starts typing on the computer)**

* * *

It was midnight and I felt as if I was going to topple over from tiredness. "stand up straight child" ordered Alucard "I have a name you know" I said trying to shake off the tiredness. But it was no good. **THUD!!! **was all you heard as my body hit the ground. "great" said Alucard in a sarcastic tone. As he stared at my sleeping body. 

My eyes flickered open to pure darkness. I don't know how long I've been asleep for. As I went to sit up I hit my head "OOWWW WHAT THE F#" I swore as hit my head on a ceiling of some kind. Then I realized what I hit my head on "I'M IN A COFFIN" I screamed at the top of my lungs and just realized some one was lying beside me "calm down Tristan" said a female voice. "AHHH GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE" I yelled banging on the lid. Suddenly a pair of hands that shot out and grabbed me covered my mouth "please calm down... i'm not going to harm you and master ordered me not to let you out" she said in a calm voice. oh great I thought calming down. I knew who she was talking about straight away. How many other vampire lived here. Only the biggest pest of them all. The one who kept me up all night. Alucard. I remove her hand from around my mouth and said "I won't scream ok… I just didnmdidn't, duodenum, duding, Dodoma, dding, denim, did, dim, din, Diann, dint" / 't think I was going to wake up in a coffin in the morning ok" I clarified calmly to her.

* * *

For the next hour or so we talked and got to know each other better. Even though being in a over-sized coffin with a vampire was a tad unnerving. I laid there thinking I wish i could see in the dark right know... because I would be able to see seras Victoria I thought looking in the direction she was in.That could easily done child alucard said in my head GAH GET OUT OF MY HEAD all I heard him do was laugh. Suddenly I felt someone nudge me "Tristan did you hear me" asked seras "huh... oh sorry I got caught up in a thought.. sorry" I apologized to her. She giggled a little "it's ok all I said was if you could go back to your organization now would you... but if you don't want to tell me" I cut her off "no I wouldn't... but I've got something in me that will destroy me if I don't" I said scared. I was pretty sure that she could see the worry in my eyes "what do you mean by 'destroy'" she said cautiously. I made the sound of the bomb and pointed to the back of my neck. I think she got the point. Seras went wide eyed "so you mean that if you do something wrong or spill information about your boss and what he does. boom no more you" I shrugged "yup. but it's not like I have anything more in this life since he killed my family because of my disobedience" I said as I felt my heart sink into sadness.

"Disobedience... what did you do to deserve to loose your family" she said in shock. I looked away and sighed "I... I didn't do anything except not take his offer... if I had have taken the offer my family would still be alive" a tear rolled down my cheek " but since I refused he killed my family and I had no choice but too" I wiped away the tear and took a deep breath. Then out of no-where Seras pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry" and we both laid there in silence till we fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know why I couldn't stay up all night last nigh. It was like being knocked out with a rubber melted with out the pain of the mallet hitting your head. It was just the total knock out. One that could knock you out and you wouldn't even come unconscious if a war erupted all around you. 

A sudden shacking took me woke me out of my dream-like thinking. "Tristan wake up... master wants us up in Integras office in ten minutes" said Seras who had all ready been dressed and ready to go. I shook my head and asked what time it was "it's pm why" I stopped and stared in disbelief "you got to be kidding me it's that late" I asked. All she did was shake her head.

I got up took off with her (so you know I slept in my clothes. Since not having any other clothes). By the time we made it too Integras office I felt as if hell had just froze over, and not in a good way either. As seras knocked. Every tape sounded clear in my head as if entering a torture room. "Enter" was all you heard. As seras entered I followed in toe. Everyone looked in or direction. Did I ever tell them I hate attention of any sort suddenly Alucard laughed out loud. "What the hell are you laughing at you over-sized mosquito" I said with anger in my tone. He stopped laughing and looked at me "as always... you" He said in his always menacing tone. He was enough to drive you mad. I don't know how Integra puts with him. I was going to retort when Integra slammed her hands on the table "THAT IS ENOUGH" she ordered at the top of her voice "know listen to what I have to say. there has been an attack on the other side of town and i need Alucard and Seras to go take out the freak vampire and it's ghouls am I clear" said Integra as she lit a cigar. Both Seras and Alucard nodded in agreeance before disembarking on the mission.

i stood there wondering what i was going to do as they went out and killed all the freaks and ghouls. suddenly Alucard snapped me out of my thought "you know what freak vampire and ghouls is" he said curiously "of course... geez what do think... oh i never told you did i" i said remembering i never told them that the oganisation worked in was war obsessed organisation. "damb right you never told us. why didn't you tell us before" said an angered integra "well for one i wasn't supposed to since..." i got cut off buy seras. "tristan has a explosive chip in the back of her neck that will explode if she gives out any information about her boss or organisation... and wasn't to supposed to tell you since i promised tristan not to tell you guys" she at me neriously.

suddenly i had everyone looking at me astounded "what.. geez what do you think i was going to do spill the beans and have my head blown off... i'm not thaat dumb" i said to them all. "ok so is this chip just under the skin or stuck on a spinalcord" asked Walter i looked at him "it's just uner the skin... but there's a catch you have get it out with in five seconds and throw it before it explodes' i said pointing out the dangerous part "five seconds said Seras. i nodded "well that's what my boss said" i replied. walter walked over to me "while the vampires are out hunting we'll get that explosive chip out ok" i said to me. all i did was nodded feeling hope that i could be free from my boss once it's taken out.

* * *

**Me: well i hope you liked my longer chapter to anyone wishing it they where longer (smiles happily)**

**Alucard: (sneaks up behind me) well i wreckon they would be **

**Me: GAH DON'T DO THAT (clonks him on head with metal bat)**

**Alucard: OWFFF (gets the wind knocked out of him)**

**Seras: you do know that master is going to kill you for that**

**Walter: (nodded in agreeance)**

**Me: And I'm supposed to care why right know (so you know i was totally pissed off at him)**

**Integra: (glares ice daggers at me)**

**Me: right know i'm more scared of what Integras going to do to me... (turns around and sees an angered Integra) AHHHH run away (takes off at the speed of light)**

**Integra & Alucard: GET BACK HERE!!!! (runs after me)**

**Seras: well since little-hellsing is... well running for her life the disclaimer... little-hellsing doesn't own hellsing or ant of it's characters (runs to come save me) I"LL SAVE YOU!!!**

**Walter: please don't not flame it is not nice... and if you want to see another chapter please review if you wish to see little-hellsing alive to write another **


	4. operation succesful

**Me: the four chapter (smiles gratefully the reviewers) thank you to all the reviewers for reviewing the last chapter**

**Alucard: where were you hiding (stares mischeviously at me)**

**Me: ...(smiles neriously at him) can we call for a truews between author and character (steps back)**

**Integra: (grabbes me from behind)**

**Me: AHHHH**

**Sares: I'll give the diclaimer since little-hellsing is in a life and death situation right now... little-hellsing doesn't own hellsing or any of it's characters**

* * *

As Seras and Alucard left. I had Walter standing behind me. With his hands on my shoulders telling me that I would be asleep through the whole operation. Then once it's out and I'm awake, that he'd have a nice breakfast ready for me. Just something to make me feel better. I suppose.

"Miss Sommers… are you alright. You look a little pale" said Walter. I turned to look at him "yeah just little nervous" I said truthfully. But deep down I was scared. Just then something happened, that I didn't think would happen. Integra got up out of her chair and stood before me. "I haven't known you for long Miss Sommers and don't trust you one bit" she said as she stared into my eyes "but I hope once this chip is out that you will tell us everything" I nodded. "I will once it's out" I smiled "and well I hope that you will be able to trust me in the future" she looked at me oddly on what I was saying "I like being around you guys even though you are running me ragged" I said to Integra. Then she interrupted me "what did you say" she said smiling "I'd rather be here" I said suddenly Integra smiled "because I feel safe… even with that over grown mosquito running around and you bossing me to no end" I laughed. All Integra did was shake her head "hurry up you've got an hour till the operation" she said. I shook my head and gave her a cheeky salute "yes sir" and grabbed Walter by the hand and took off down the hall.

My head was buzzing with nervousness and fear. I was hoping that the operation would go fine.

* * *

An hour later I was standing in a clear box in front of a white operation table. Now I was really scared. The doctors and nurses were all highly trained but where they capable of taking this explosive chip out in time. Did they have the nesercary skills for this type of thing. I was too scared to think about it. I just wanted to escape right know and forget about everything, and anything that has happened. Don't be a wimp rolled all too familiar voice in my head. Alucard what do you want I scolded as best as could. I wasn't the best at scolding or even remotely scaring people. All they did was laugh. Nothing we just finished clearing off all the ghouls.. so myself and police girl are heading back to see you he said pestering tone yeah right.. why don't you torture some one else I said as a nurse guided me over to the table I really don't want to do this right now suddenly Alucard laughed out loud in my head if you don't go through with this I will call you a wimp and remind of how much of a coward you were and are if you don't he said in that well too known intimidating tone. As I sat on the operation table and waited for them to tell me what to do next. Fine… but I swear if something goes wrong I'm gonna huant you for the rest of your internal life I said in my best threatening tone. He laughed how fun he said then left my mind.

As I sat there. The doctor had a talk to it seemed a bomb deactivator expert. If that's what you call them. The nurse looked at me "would you mind lying down for us" I nodded and did as told. Suddenly they brought a mask over my face and I slowly fell asleep. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Where I just floated around in midair.

I don't know how long I was out. But once woke up. I was in a really nice room. I went to sit up, and did an excilent job pulling the newly found stiches on the back of my neck. "oooww that hurt" I felt a sudden burst of joy I survived the operation. "morning miss sommers I hope you feel better after last nights performance" said walter as he walked in with a silver plate of breakfast goodies "I didn't know what you would like so thought best to bring a little of this and that" I finished. As I looked at the plate. I could see bacon, eggs, porridge, and toast. Plus a really nice coffee, sitting on the side.

This was by far the best day of my life. well in a long time.

* * *

**Seras: M ASTER LET LITTLE-HELLSING GO (tries go set me free but i'm too high to reach) **

**Me: let me down i don't like hights... i use to but i don't anymore (takes hold of head) wow blood's rushin to my head to quick**

**Integra: ok alucard let her down**

**Me: th- GHA (alucard lets it go and i hit the floor) YOU ASS (throws alucards secret teddy beare at his head)**

**Alucard: (his eye twiches seconds after it makes contact) you'll pay dearly for throwing my teddy (everyone luaghs at him) i'm goona drain you dry **

**Me: AHH run away (takes off other direction to find safe hiding spot) please review to save me (takes off into distance with alucard trying to kill me)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: chapter five what a joyous occasion YAY OH THANK GOD I'M STILL ALIVE**

**Alucard: not for long **

**Me: oh i wouldn't be to selfritious just yet (smiles evily)**

**Alucard: why...**

**Me: well for one thing (teddy bear for every one to see) he's coming into the story soon and he's going to destroy your reputation as big bad vampire infront of all the soldiers (smiles a smile eviler than alucards) so don't get to cocky**

**Alucard: (pissed off majorly) why you little... **

**Me: here's a short chapter sorry but another will be up soon (dodges angry fist)**

**Walter: little-hellsing doesn't own hellsing or any of it's characters... (goes to stop fight) stop it this instant you two**

* * *

"I love wars und will stratugise one as soon as we get my hacker back safe und sound" said german voice from the dark.

A tall and muscular figure bowed to show he understood.

"You und a few of the other werewolves will go und get her und bring her back safe und sound" he said standing up and letting the light illuminate his figure, as he smiled "am I clear captain" he said in a serious tone.

The man known as captain nodded and was waved off with a wave of the majors hand.

'I will see you soon my dear und it will be a joyous reunion indeed' thought the major as he sat down and smiled to himself.

* * *

**Walter: ALUCARD DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT **

**Me: KEEP THOSE POINTY FANGS IN YOUR MOUTH NOT NEAR MY NECK**

**Integra: Alucard let her go (rubs temples) why are they always at each others throaghts **

**Alucard & Me: ... (stare at her)**

**Integra: (her eye twiches seconds) know your not at each others thoaghts (and walks off) I give up**

**Me: Is she ok (looks at Alucard in question)**

**Alucard: yeah (we walk off and talking)**

**Walter: For goodness sakes (Slaps himself in the face) please review to see the next chapter soon.**


	6. there coming

**Me: zzzzzzzzzz (turns over in bed and cuddles into someone) mmmmm.**

**Alucard: ****ZZZZZZZZZZ (hugs me close to him) mmmmm you smell delicious.**

**Me: GHA!! (gets out of his grip and pushes him off the end of the bed) **

* * *

As I got dressed, I thought it best to go for a nice walk around the mannor. 'Well I'd have to say that I feel alittle better since yesterday, but having walter tell me to lay back down got a little annoying... I wonder what big red's doing?' I thought heading no-where in perticular. 'Calling names are we' I tensed up knowing he was behind me, then turned around quickly 'well then I might find one for you'. I saw him walking towards me. I stood still as he encirled me like his prey.

He hummed and harred for a second, while he scratched his pointy chin "How about...Hmmmm haker" he said. I stared at him like he was a complete idiot "that's pritty lame you know that" I said at he random but obvious nickname. He laughed "so is big red" he retorted. I huffed crossed my arms "not as lame as yours" I said as a smirk played on my lips, he grunted in reply 'smartass child' he said to me making sure I heard him.

I just as I went to say something, Walter came storming my way "Miss Sommers get yourself into that room this instant" he said the rest of his words went in one ear and out the other for the next few minits. All I really heard was alucard laughing "Ok, ok, geez I came out to get some fresh air loosen up a abit ok" I replied.

"well since you've had your fill of both, get back in that room" he said pointing in the direction of my room.

"No" I said "I'm-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. I had a bad feeling like something bad was coming for me.

"Miss Sommers are you alri-" walter didn't get to finish as I took off towards the dugouns in fear "Miss Sommers what's wrong? follwer her alucard see what's wrong, I'll be there soon" said walter as he took off to tell Integra.

Alucard nodded and followed me at once. I sprinted down the stairs and ran as far as I could till I came to a room in which I thought I would be safe in. I hadn't been this part of the mansion and felt abit curious.

* * *

Alucard's P.O.V

Once I got my orders from Walter to Miss Sommers, like I wasn't going to anyway. I took off after her staying in the shadows to see where she went.

I was rather surprised, to see her go down into the dugeons. since she had no idea where they went and felt it to be safer. once she stopped she ran right into my room. I smiled from the darkness thinking to myself 'lovley choice my dear'.

before I appeared to her I told both walter and Integra where she went.

as I reappered, i stood in the middle of a dark room getting small gasp of surprise. She wipped away any tears that once smeared her pale cheeks "what do you want" she said trying to act as tough as she possible could.

"I came to see if you where alright" I said.

"I'm fine" she Said her head knees and keeping herself in a tight ball of surcurity.

"Then what happened back there might I ask" I said as my smile faded when i saw a true expression of worry on her face "what truely is the matter?" I asked again.

She didn't saying anything for a moment till it she said this "there coming" she looked into my eyes, hers filled with tears again "there coming to take me back with them Alucard"...

* * *

NOTICE!!

HEY EVERYONE!! SORRY I HAVEN'T UP DATED IN A WHILE AND HOPE YOU'LL FOREGIVE ME... ANYWAYS I'M HAVING ABIT OF TROUBLE WITH WHAT TO WRITE NEXT AND HOPE YU'LL HELP ME OUT WITH SOME IDEAS -...

WELL PLEASE DO SEND ME A MESSAGE AND NO FLAMES PLEASE. THEY HURT!!


	7. visitor

**Me: well i hope you like this chapter and i'm sorry it took so long**

**Alucard: finally what took you so long**

**Me: well i did just get back from a anime convention, but before that school was sort of running me ragged**

**Major: well that's no reason **

**Me: holy crap (runs behind alucard)**

**Schrodinger: well atleast she finally got it done **

**Me: SCHRO!! (rugby tackles him to the ground) I LOVE YOU!! YOU ARE SO COOL (hugs him)**

**Schrodinger: HELP!! (can't move in death grip) **

**Alucard: (growls under his breath) ok I think 'Schro' has had enough (pulls me from schrodinger and throws me over his shoulder and walks off)**

**Major and Schro: oh i think alucards jelous.**

**Major:litle-hellsing doesn't own hellsing or any of it's characters**

* * *

That same night as I fell asleep in Alucards arms, he placed me in my bed. As I slept I felt a presence. Not of some one but of something. It irritated me to no end, and woke me up too.

"Who's there" I called into the dark, getting no answer back. Only laughter of a certain someone I knew very well coming closer. I knew who it was "Schrödinger" I said angrily. He giggled as he came into sight and jumped on me "well how is my favorite buddy" he said hugging me, and in routine got pushed away "get lost your not wanted here, not by me or anyone else" I said acting as tough as I could.

"Know, know I now you don't truly feel dat way" he said playfully "anyways I have a message from the major" he said "what" he bought out a little TV and pushed a button and on the screen was my boss.

I felt so much fear every time I saw him or ever thought of him "hello my dear, it is so lovely to see your pretty face again, I cannot wait for you to be back home safe sound with me hhnnn hnnnn ha ha ha ha" he said "I do so miss having you around it's so lonely here, and I haven't had as good victory lately... anyways captain and a few of his generals will there to pick you up in a few days... see you soon my dear I can't wait to see you again" the screen went blank.

Once the scene went blank, I lunged angrily at Schrödinger. He just blow a kiss at me and disappeared saying "see you tomorrow night buddy" then giggling.

I settled back in bed angry at him and scared of what was coming.

I woke up to silent darkness and a slight chill. 'Bloody hell why can't there be a candle and something in here for me, geez' I thought getting out of bed and being greeted by a cold floor. "ah cold" I said skipping quickly across the stone floor to my cupboard. I threw on some clothes and grabbed a paid of slippers.

I got abit of a fright when Walter knocked at my door "afternoon Miss Sommers" he said "afternoon Walter" I replied as he asked If I was decent "yep you can come in" I replied. As he walked in he said "lunch is ready in the kitchen for you" I smiled and followed him up to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind if I pry Miss Sommers but what… scared you last night" Walter asked with a rather concerned look upon his face.

To be truthful I'm not use to people being concerned about me. It felt strange. I sighed rather unhappily "some old friends are coming into town and there coming to get me" I said rather timidly.

He didn't press it further due to my expression write across my face, and the fact that I looked like a deer caught in headlights every time it came up.

As we entered the kitchen I sat down and happily ate my sandwich while forgetting my thoughts.

Walter on the other hand seemed to be in deep thought as he fixed up sir integra a new pot of tea.

Walters p.o.v

As I fixed up sir integra a new pot of tea, I couldn't help but think back on what miss sommers said not long ago. "well I'll retune in a few minutes once I have given sir integra her tea ok" I said to miss sommers, she just nodded happily as she took down her sandwich.

'Leaving her here by herself couldn't be to much of a problem. It'ds not like she'll wreek havoc on blow something up, what could a small child as herself get up to in a couple of short minutes' I thought as I left miss sommers content by herself.

* * *

**Me: true what could i get up to by myself (rubs hands together)**

**Alucard: you better not do anything that will destroy hellsing you little twit**

**Me: well you'll just have to find out won't you (pokes tongue out at him)**

**Schro: please review chapter so that missy here can start the next... no reviews, no more chapters.**

**Me: where the hell did he come from . well bye and please don't flame.**


End file.
